


The Second One

by Piant_in_Flames



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mystreet
Genre: F/F, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pansexual Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piant_in_Flames/pseuds/Piant_in_Flames
Summary: Birth. Life. Death.This book is mostly about the Second one. I know. Great Inspiration for a novel title right? *cringe finger guns* This story goes through my life (The fabulous Irish woman Amelia McLaney) in the universe of Aphmau and my eventual falling for Zane. but enough of my synopsis, let us get onto the book already





	1. Prolouge

DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED SEASON FOUR OF MYSTREET!

I was downstairs playing in the living room with my toys, when Mama comes into the living room with Mr.Lycan, a friend from work, and tells me I have to leave. 

"C'mon Amelia, honey, You have to go into Derek's son's room while the grownups are talking downstairs." Mama said. I was only about 5 years old at the time and was extremely confused as to why I was being banished from the living room.

Mama opened up the door to where a little boy, no older than me, was sitting playing with trucks. 

"Aaron, this is Amelia. She is going to play with you while your father and I are talking." Mama explained. Aaron gaped up at me, clearly confused as to why there were two strange ladies who he had never seen before standing in his room. "ok..." he said in a small voice.

"I'll leave you two to it then! I'll see you in about an hour okay honey?" "Okay!" Mama closed the door behind her. 

"...Umm.. sooo, what you you playing?" I asked hesitantly. Aaron furrowed his brow, "You aren't supposed to be talking to me, Dad has said so. Why did he let you up here?" I shrugged. "Dunno, so what are you playing?" He smiled. "Well, I was playing this game called 'Godzilla' where you set up this real big city then smash it to itty-bitty bits with your feet!...Wanna play?" My face lit up, "Do I?! Heck Yes! ohh god, don't tell Mama I said that..." Aaron laughed and we started playing 'Godzilla' We had been playing that for a few minutes, before we just stopped and started talking to each other: What was your favorite color, When is your birthday, Why is your accent so weird? Things like that, "So that's why Mama told me to leave the living room? 'Cuz we're going to a lodge at the end of the summer?" before Aaron got really quiet.

"Hey, Ames? Can you keep a secret?" Asked Aaron softly, fidgeting nervously on the floor. I nodded "Uh huh!" He scratched the back of his neck, "Have you heard of the story of the Ultima?" I nodded again, "Uh huh! My Dad is a werewolf, so of course!" He took a deep breath, "I don't want you to freak out, and it's okay if you don't believe me, and you gotta promise to never, ever, EVER! Tell anyone about this but..." He took a deep breath, "I'm the Ultima werewolf..." My eyes got really, really big. "what- seriously? That....IS SO COOL!" "Shh!" "oops, sorry, that is so cool!" I grinned. You really mean it? you aren't lying?" I asked, my face sighting up like it was Christmas. when he nodded, I noticed he looked sad. "Listen, I promise promise PROMISE! I will never tell anyone. Cross my heart!" He smiled at that and hugged me.

month after month, year after year, I talked to Aaron over Skype. I begged my mom to take me with her to business meetings with Derek so I could talk with him. There was one point during truth or dare where he asked me if I liked him. It got dead quiet in the room, before we both burst out laughing. No way in Hell would I ever even consider dating Aaron, and I never ever would. When I turned 16, I turned in my application to become a foreign exchange student for the following year. The next year, I was accepted.


	2. WELCOME TO PHOENIX DROP HIGH!

I stared up at the new school I was going to be attending, already regretting my decision to be an exchange student.

"This is so stupid, why did I have to agree to this? I muttered darkly under my breath, shifting my weight onto either foot nervously. "I could've just stayed in Ireland, go to a normal school, eaten healthy food, only take two tests, and be in an all-girls school! But Nooooo!-"

I was now walking towards the school still talking to myself and not really focusing where I was walking.

"-I had to be unique! I wanted to see some of my American friends! I- AHH!"

I yelped as I flew forwards and crashed into someone. 

"Hey," growled a low and menacing voice who was now above me. "Watch where you're going freshman."

I picked myself up and brushed myself off and looked, annoyed, at the person I knocked into. "Freshman? I am a senior thank you very mu-" 

I cut myself off as I stared into the black eyes and bandaged exterior that was my childhood best friend. "Aaron?" I gasped and smiled broadly at the teen before me.

"Amelia!" Aaron said and hugged me. I was probably one of the only people who he felt comfortable with hugging, so I really appreciated it. I grinned into his shoulder and then pulled away as I heard a voice from across the courtyard.

"Amelia, c'mon You'll be late for your first day of school!" called my "brother" Garroth. I put that into air quotes because he wasn't actually my brother, he was part of my temp family (The family I am staying with for my year in America). "Coming!" I called back, turning to Aaron. " This will be your first day too, right?" Aaron sighed, "yeah." I didn't press him. He wasn't much for words. 

As I walked into the giant school building, trailing behind Garroth and his little emo brother Zane, I glanced at Aaron. This was gonna be a long year.

The seniors were all instructed to go upstairs and have a free period since the freshmen were all downstairs at orientation. Aaron and I were standing at one of the banisters, pointing out random students who looked like characters out of an anime.

"That one." I giggled, pointing at a white-haired boy with emerald green eyes, who was standing next to a freshman Latina girl with amber eyes, who I pointed out looked like an anime protagonist.

"I think that one," said Aaron, pointing at a blue-haired kid with navy blue eyes.

"Ooo what about her?" I asked, pointing out a pretty, athletic-looking girl with long aquamarine hair. "She could be from Haikyuu." 

Suddenly Principal Chad ran over to us, panting. An eccentric-looking man with disheveled clothes, who looks like he hasn't shaved in months.

"You... Are...Amelia...The shapeshifter... Right?" He gasped in between sucking in air.

"Yes, sir. What happened?" I questioned, fearing that I was already in trouble.

"Nothing. Nothing. I need you to do something for me. I need you to do something that will be totally insanely cool! I need you to jump off this banister into the crowd of freshmen below!" 

"W-What?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You need to shapeshift into a phoenix on the way down!" 

"I-That's not how my powers work though! It takes up a lot of energy and-

but principal Chad had already run off.

I sighed.

"Alright alright. Let's see how well I can do this without passing out after I hit the ground." 

I carefully stepped up onto the banister, wobbling as I did so. "Alright, Aaron I need you to yell something to get the attention of everyone downstairs." 

Aaron looked uneasy. I-I don't think you should do this, Amelia. It will sap a lot of your energy and-"

"Do you want to piss off principal chad? You've already seen how crazy he is."

Aaron sighed and called out to the kids downstairs:

"No! Don't do it, Amelia! you've got so much to live for!" 

I snickered and pitched myself off the balcony, to the cacophony of gasps and screams from downstairs. I concentrated all of my energy into a ball of fire and, right before I hit the ground, I flew up in a spiraling ball of fire and giddiness. I was a phoenix. I then did a few swoops around the ceiling and then stuck the landing.

"WELCOME TO PHOENIX DROP HIGH!" I called. The frightened gasps turned into clapping and whooping.

I laughed, starting to feel lightheaded. 

Aaron ran downstairs, concerned that I was swaying in place. I brushed him off.

"Honestly Aaron I'm fine." I grinned, suddenly feeling better as the short burst of energy that I had used began to seep back into my veins. 

"C'mon, we have to get to first period."

******

Aaron and I had almost every class together. Including one that I had no idea why I was in.

"Werewolf class?! Why am I in werewolf class?" I asked the teacher, confused as all hell.

"The roster here says you're half werewolf, so we automatically put you in this class if you are." Mr. Gavin explained.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with another person who is in werewolf class who claims she shouldn't be."

I groaned and plopped my books next to where Aaron had put his stuff. Aaron was currently fighting with Balto (The current male Alpha of the werewolves in Phoenix Drop) I watched, amused, as Aaron chucked Balto through a window. I saw another girl, the same one I scared the absolute shit out of earlier this morning, stare in horror as Balto flew out of the classroom window. The class had the same expression. 

I sighed and started putting my books up on my desk. 

One of the kids called out how Aaron was the new male Alpha for beating Balto and had to choose a female soon. 

Just a normal Monday morning huh? I thought to myself, unprepared for the madness of my first and last year at Phoenix Drop that was to follow.


	3. The Soccer Incedent

Zianna was telling us about how we were going to the park to "babysit" one of her old friend's kid. I was okay with kids, but I had no interest in babysitting one of them. I sighed, changed my hair to a dark purple, (kids tended to like oddly colored hair) and tied it up in a pouf at the top of my head. 

I walked downstairs and got into the car, sitting shotgun. Zane, Vylad, and Garroth were all sitting in the backseat as we drove to the park.

We got to the park and started walking to where Sylvanna was sitting. I seemed to remember that name from somewhere, but I didn't remember where. 

"Ugh! I'm gonna have to babysit multiple brats?" I heard a female's voice, obviously annoyed, coming from where Sylvanna was standing.

I smirked and glanced at Garroth who snickered softly.

The girl had her back to us so I started talking.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call us 'brats'" I sniggered, turning to Garroth and whispering in his ear: "Well, maybe Zane." 

"I heard that!"

The girl whipped around and jumped, impressively high I might say, when she spotted us. 

"G-Garroth!, Vylad, Zane! W-what are you guys doing here?" Stuttered Aphmau nervously.

"I smiled down at her small frame, "Babysitting you apparently." Aphmau blushed angrily at that. 

"I'm not a little kid you know!" she muttered indignantly. 

"I mean, you clearly thought we were, huh?" Aphmau didn't have a snarky comeback for that one.

I stared up at the sky, it was cloudless, with the sun shining through the trees, dappling my face. I looked over at Aphmau and asked if she wanted to play a game of soccer.

"S-soccer? uh... sure! With you four?" 

"Well, maybe not Zane," I said with a giggle. I heard a cry of protest from Zane as I continued on to explain that Zane couldn't do sports because of asthma or something like that. as Zane blushed furiously. I giggled and patted his head affectionately.

We continued to the soccer field, with Garroth trying to encourage Zane to play with us the entire time, and I trying to discourage him by saying it was very possible that Zane could die if he exerted himself to much.

I picked up a ball and asked who wanted to be the goalie. When Vylad piped up that he did, I handed the ball to him and he kicked it out into the field. I was messing around with Aph as we ran back and forth with the ball. Suddenly, Aphmau kicked the ball just a little too hard, and the ball went flying, right... towards... Zane.

"ZANE! WATCH OUT!" I called, however, my voice only caused him to turn around, and the soccer ball flew right into Zane's good eye. 

Aphmau, understandably, flipped out, apologizing furiously while Vylad and I rolled around on the ground, laughing furiously. Zane's eye was red and bloodshot, and Aphmau found an ice pack to hold against it, despite Zane's protests. When Zianna and Sylvanna came back from their run and saw what was happening, Zianna freaked out over her "little Zu-Zu", and how Garroth should've taken better care of him.

Vylad and I thanked Aphmau for a good time and walked back with our family, my arm slung around Zane as he bitched about his eye as we walked to the car.

All in all, I thought to myself in the front seat as we headed back, not a bad way to start my first real encounter with Aphmau.


	4. Hot Topic: The Store Favored by Emos

I groaned as I stared at the mountain of homework that I had accumulated over the period of only a few weeks. My teachers had been lenient with me since I hadn't been taught the same the curriculum for most of my life, but still. I had to finish all of this by Friday. I groaned, smacking my head on the desk. 

"Fuckin' American education," I muttered darkly, drumming my fingers on the desk.

I blew a piece of hair out of my face and stood up. I walked to where Zianna left her car keys, walked over to Zane's room and knocked on his door.

"Go away Garroth." I heard him say automatically.

I snickered, opening the door. " Unless I have suddenly become male, blond, and American, I don't think I'm Garroth."

Zane looked up from his laptop and offered no apology.

"I'm going to the mall. Wanna come?" I asked, twirling Zianna's keys around my finger.

"Why on earth would I want to go to the mall, and with you of all people?" Zane snapped, incredulously. 

"A new Hot Topic just opened there," I sighed, knowing it would make him come with me.

Zane stared at me for a long time before sighing. "Fine" he tried to sound annoyed, but a small amount of happiness escaped his voice. I chuckled.

I told Zianna that I was going to the mall and I heard her call out something about being home before 6, before Zane and I walked out the door.

We got into the car and I put the keys in the ignition. "Uhh, do you even have a driver's license?" asked Zane warily.

"Nope! We're gonna just pray to God that we don't get caught!" I said cheerfully.

Zane nodded, but I noticed he gripped the arms of his seat a little tighter. 

I laughed as I put the car in reverse and drove off to the mall. 

****** 

We arrived and, as we got out of the car, I turned to Zane: "See? I told you we wouldn't get caught!"

"Yeah, whatever." That was all I got as we walked into the mall.

I told Zane to meet up with me at 5 and that I was going to go look for some nicer clothes that I could use for dances at school and stuff like that.

As I walked off I glanced over my shoulder at Zane who was walking into the hot topic by the food court.

"Hot Topic, The store favored by emos" I snickered to myself as I walked off to one of the department stores down at the end of the mall.

I looked around until I found a section of the store that seemed completely devoted to formal dresses. Prom dresses, homecoming dresses, Valentine's day, the like. I looked through some of the homecoming dresses, becoming increasingly confused with each passing dress. Some of these dresses had to be no longer than where your thigh started. Who wears this stuff? I thought incredulously. These things are so skimpy, you'd think you were going to a strip club rather than a prom.

Suddenly I heard someone walk over to me. I turned to see a woman, probably only two or three years older than me, looking at me. "Can I help you with anything dear? Looking to find a nice dress so you look nice for your cute boyfriend?" she chirped.

I looked over at her and smiled. "Well, I'm just trying to find one for my first homecoming."

She brightened at that. "Ah! so you're a Freshman?" she lilted. "No... I'm a senior. I've never been in America before." She looked taken aback at that. 

Nevertheless, she walked me over to a section of dresses that fit my hair color, chest size, and skin tone. I picked out a one-piece dark blue dress with a flared skirt with dark purple on the bottom of the dress. 

I paid for the dress and walked over to the Hot Topic at the other end of the mall where Zane was looking at clothes.

"Hey Nerd, how's it going?" I inquired. Zane jumped. "Uhh, Good! I think." He sort of trailed off. "Did you get your dress?" I grinned and confirmed that I did, indeed, get the thing that I had come here for.

"Anyway," I began, "it's almost five. We've gotta get back before Zianna bites our heads off." 

"Right! Let me just pay for my things and we can go!" Zane answered. 

I turned and saw, much to my disappointment, Gene and his "gang." more specifically, Sasha and Xenix. 

"Oh god, this is not gonna go well." I groaned, trying to get in front of Zane so he isn't noticed by the Shadow Knights.

"Well look who it is!" said Gene. I noticed Sasha and Xenix with him as well. "Zane and his little girlfriend" 

I glared, already wishing in my head that he would burn in hell. "Buzz off Gene. Don't you have better things to do than harass a Freshman?" I snarled, annoyance obvious in my voice. 

Gene chuckled. "you think a little girl like you would intimidate me? You're no taller than a munchkin." at this I laughed and drew myself up to my full height, standing almost a full two or three inches taller than him.

"Say that again while looking up at me, and tell me that I'm a munchkin again sweetheart." Gene flushed with annoyance and stalked out of the store, signaling for Sasha and Xenix to follow.

I sighed in relief. allowing myself to slouch again.

I turned to Zane, "Did you pay for your stuff yet?" Zane nodded. "Then let's go, I don't really want the wrath of your mother to come down on me for getting us home late." Zane chuckled darkly at that. We walked to Zianna's car and drove off back home.


	5. Dinner Fiasco

I walked in the door only to hear Zianna shriek to go get changed into more "proper attire" When I asked why she told me that one of Garroth's friends was coming over. I still didn't get why I needed to dress up for that, but I went upstairs without complaint. 

I looked at my clothes, sighing at my lack of nice outfits. I hadn't really expected to have to wear anything all that fancy, seeing as the Ro'meave family doesn't attend church. I finally found a soft green cocktail dress that I slipped on, put on brown flats to match. I changed my hair from the purple it had been the day before, back to ginger it usually was. I put on very light makeup, (just enough to make my features pop) before heading downstairs to the dining room.

When I walked downstairs, I noticed that Garroth was acting extremely nervous. I sidled up to him to ask what was going on. 

"Hey, Garroth? Who's coming over tonight? You seem really nervous." I commented.

Garroth jumped at my voice and whipped around to look at me. At 5'10, Garroth was only an inch shorter than me, but enough for me to taunt him about it whenever the thought arose. 

"Ah! Amelia! I didn't hear you come over!" 'How?' I thought, 'I'm wearing heels.' "Umm... Well, the truth is, the 'friend' I'm bringing over... is a girl." 

At this, I actually laughed out loud. "Is that all? With you sweating like you just run a mile, I would think you're bringing over the Principal himself."

"Shut up!" snapped Garroth, then suddenly lowered his voice "It's not just any girl, It's Aphmau! The one you met at the park, y'know? And I really like her, so I do not intend to screw this up, it could be my chance to go on an actual date with her. So... try not to embarrass me while she's here okay?" 

I grinned and ruffled his hair. "You can count on me, little nerd." Just as I finished saying that I heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be her!" exclaimed Zianna excitedly. "Amelia go get the door!" 

I opened the door to reveal Aphmau, sporting a knee-length red dress with a red bandana in her hair. "Hello, Aph! Come on in. Garroth won't shut up about you! How are you doing?" I asked, putting on my best 'daughter of the hostess' smile I had learned from dozens of art gallery exhibitions that Dad had put on back in Ireland.

Aphmau smiled and told me she was doing good and started launching into a story about her day until, gladly, Garroth walked in and sent her into a stuttering red ball of blush. 

"Listen, I'm gonna go and help Zianna set up the dining room table, you two chat," I said, relieved for a distraction. I walked into the dining room and started setting up plates and silverware. I asked Zianna if Garte was coming home for this and Zianna responded that he was planning to, but she wasn't sure. 

After I had finished setting everything up, I walked upstairs to my room where I sat, playing Undertale on my bed, when Aphmau and Garroth walked in.

"-This is Amelia's room, It's usually our guest bedroom, but right now it's hers. Hey Amelia." said Garroth, turning his attention to me.

I waved, before pausing my game.

"Hey Garroth, I'm in the middle of something. Can you talk to me in like five minutes, I'm almost done here." I responded. Garroth smiled,

"Yeah sure thing Ames, we'll get out of your hair" before leaving and closing the door behind him.

'I'll go talk to them right after I finish this boss' I thought to myself, at that moment sparing Greater Dog. I paused my game again and walked over to Garroth's room to talk to him and Aphmau more. I suddenly heard shouting coming from his room and a loud bang of a door slamming closed, before seeing Zane storm past me. 

"Hey, Zane what's wrong?" I asked, concerned that Garroth had been rude to him again. 

"Nothing, I'm fine!" He snarled, before slamming his bedroom door in my face.

"oooookkkayy then," I muttered to myself, continuing my walk to Garroth's room.

"What did you guys do this time?" I asked as I walked into Garroth's room.

Aphmau stood next to Garroth, looking very confused as Garroth sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't really do anything, Zane's just... being a freshman boy right now. Y'know, puberty, high voice, and angst. Lots of it. I laughed, I was just making sure you didn't push him too far again, you know how he can be." 

"Girls and Boys! Time to eat!" called Zianna from the kitchen.

"Looks like I'm just in time then!" chuckled Garte

At Garte's voice, Garroth's and Vlyad's faces lit up, "Dad!" They exclaimed cheerfully before sprinting downstairs.

_______________

Downstairs, all of us were sitting down to dinner. I was next to Vlyad and Zane, across from me was Aphmau, with Sylvanna on her right and Garroth on her left. Garte was at one end of the table, with Zianna at the other.

Garte was laughing and was talking about how much Aphmau had grown and commented about how many boys must have been chasing her at school, to which Sylvanna responded very angrily about how Aphmau was in no way boy crazy and NO ONE! (except the Ro'meave brothers) were allowed to date her daughter.

"Right! Zianna's boys know better than to get all lovey-dovey goo-goo eyes!" exclaimed Sylvanna proudly.

"Tell that to Garroth" muttered Zane,

"What?" growled Garroth, 

"Ah! Zianna! Is there anything to drink? I'm thirsty." commented Garte.

"Not as thirsty as Garroth is apparently" muttered Zane, I snorted at this comment and covered it up with a coughing fit.

"Ughh, Zane.." Warned Garroth,

"Oh! I forgot the water! While I'm up, does anyone else want anything else to drink? I've got this red drink that's totally the rage!" asked Zianna, I raised my hand.

"I don't," said Sylvanna, getting out of her seat, "But I'll help you get the food out of the oven, Girlfrand!" Aphmau shook her head at this, defeated.

"I bet Garroth would want a red drink in a small glass..."Commented Zane slyly. I choked on my water at that and devolved into an actual coughing fit.

"Zane...Stop. it." Garroth's voice was now a little more than a growl.

"Stop what Garroth? I'm just trying to help you out with your.. game.." Zane responded

"I know what you're doing Zane and It's getting annoying" Snarled Garroth

"Uhh... Hey Dad? maybe you should tell Zane and Garroth to stop fighting." Said Vlyad, worriedly.

"Hm? Oh! Garroth, Zane stop - Oh shoot. This is probably the people asking about the beach house. I've almost got a deal." Said Garte, before walking out of the room.

"All I'm saying. Garroth is that you've got an awful habit of flirting with girls, then not following through. How do we know this is any different?" Asked Zane, knowing just the right buttons to push. 

"Zane," I whispered in his ear "Don't poke the bear please"

"Zane. Stop right NOW." said Garroth, his voice rising more and more.

" Alright, I'll stop, but before I do,"Zane chuckled, "Maybe you'd like some of these mashed potatoes, they're small and cute just like you like them." 

Okay, so I'm really polite, most of the time, sure I can be mean, hell, I can even be downright rude if the want strikes me, but usually, I tend to be a pretty polite person. But that moment was the breaking point of my politeness. I actually spit water out of my mouth and started laughing.

This also seemed to be Garroth's breaking point, seeing as he yelled, "ZANE!" slammed his hands on the table, got up, and left the dining room.

"Not cool Zane." sighed Vlyad.

Aphmau said something about going to check on Garroth, but I was to busy composing myself enough to go and get paper towels without drawing suspicion from Sylvanna and Zianna. I quickly wiped up the water I had spit out, and sat back down at the table, still giggling to myself, until Garroth and Aphmau came back, Aphmau now sporting a lovely blush to compliment her cute red dress.

I giggled and kept my head down for most of the dinner, appreciating how lucky I was to be part of this completely insane family for a full year.

After dinner I said goodbye to Aphmau, walked upstairs, changed into my pajamas, and flopped onto my bed, not knowing nor caring what was going the happen in the few days to come.


	6. The Shadow Knights

I arrived at school the next day only to bump into Sasha, Xenix, and Gene. I sighed, slightly annoyed by their presence alone.

"What do you want?" I grumbled. Gene chuckled.

"Hey, don't get all defensive" Gene said defensively, lifting up his hands in mock surrender, "We were only going to ask you if you wanted to hang out with us during your free second period. I know you skip it every day, don't lie." 

It was true. I tended to skip that class. The teacher was one of those people who gave everyone a 100 no matter what, so I tended to just not show up. 

So on one hand, I didn't really like Gene, at least when he was being overly rude to Zane in any case. On the other hand, I did like Sasha and even Xenix, so I could tolerate Gene for just 50 minutes. I let out a very long sigh before looking back at the Shadow Knights.

"Fine."

"Great! we're going to the park during second. Meet us in the foyer at exactly 10:00 sharp. Got it?" explained Gene. 

"Got it. See you then!" I called over my shoulder as I walked off to my first period.

___________________ 

"9:55, where are they?" I muttered to myself, adjusting my drawstring bag filled with drawing materials. 

"You're here early" came a familiar drawl from behind me. I whipped around only to be standing face to face with Gene, so close my nose almost touched his. I grinned.

"Promptness is something I take pride in," I explained, puffing out my chest a little.

"Yeah, well, whatever, I don't really care." yawned Gene dismissively. "Listen, I Have one more person I have to go and get. You three go on ahead." 

I glanced at Sasha and Xenix, but neither of their facial expressions betrayed anything, so I shrugged and followed the two of them to the park.

__________________

We arrived at the park and Xenix went over to the bridge and sat down to start messing around on his phone while Sasha and I sat down by the stream's edge.

"Here, let me see your palm," said Sasha, holding out her hand, "I've been practicing palm readings and stuff and I kinda wanna try it out..K?"

I rolled my eyes slightly, but let her take my hand nonetheless.

"Hmm... Well, your heart line says you're picky when it comes to love, you aren't all that concerned with romance, and you have a good handle on you're emotions. However, you also have a chained line, meaning you might have depression." said Sasha curiously, running her index finger down my palm.

"OK... that's... nice, what else?" I asked, surprised at how accurate Sasha seemed to be when it came to my emotions.

"You also tend to be prone to daydreaming, based on your faint head line," said Sasha, moving my palm down ever so slightly to focus on a new part of my hand, before moving my hand up again to where my supposed life line was. "As well as a long and deep life line, but it seems to fade in some places. I'm... not sure what that means," muttered Sasha at that last bit. 

I grinned, happy to have tripped her up at the last part of my life line. 

"Hey, you three. I've got a new person to join us." I heard Gene say from over my shoulder. I glanced over to see a nervous Aphmau glancing around the park as if looking for an escape exit when she saw me. 

"Amelia? Are you part of the Shadow Knights?" Asked Aphmau incredulously. I laughed at that.

"No no! I was bored during my second period so I thought I'd hang out with Gene, Sasha, and Xenix at the park." I answered. "Hey, you wanna get your palm read? Sasha already did mine so I was just gonna go and draw next to the bridge."

"Umm... Ok..." said Aphmau hesitantly. She walked over and started talking to Sasha. At one point I heard Xenix yell something at Sasha and Aphmau about how he liked yelling, but at that point, I was so lost in drawing that I wasn't really paying attention. 

"Hey, Kitty! It's time for you to prove you're worth becoming a Shadow Knight" Gene called to Aphmau. I heard Aph grumble something about not to call her Kitty, but I wasn't really paying attention. 

"Hey, Amelia, It's 10:45, you should probably go back to school." Muttered Sasha in my ear. I sighed in relief at Sasha's timing and said my goodbyes to everyone before walking back off to school.

*******

I was sitting in Werewolf class, currently kind of jealous of Aphmau being able to skip today when I heard my name being called. 

"-Amelia here will demonstrate the human fighting abilities and Balto will be demonstrating the Werewolf fighting abilities. We will compare the two and take notes on the differences," explained Mr. Gavin.

I opened my mouth to protest before Aaron pushed me out of my seat whispering "Give him Hell, OK?" I grinned at this. 

I walked up to the front of the classroom with Balto at my heels. I heard him mutter to himself something along the lines of, "Can't wait to put this snarky little shpaeshifter in her place." 

"Alright you two, Amelia, I know you're a shapeshifter, but can you please fight like a human for the purposes of this class?" I nodded watching Balto scan over my thin frame, a smug grin on his face. Little did this twat know, I had been fighting against Aaron since I was 8 or 9, I knew how werewolves fought, and how remarkably easy werewolves who were not Ultimas were beat. 

"Fighters ready?"

"FIGHT!"

The class cheered as Balto squared up. I watched his movements carefully. 

He had such a stereotypical werewolf fighting pose. Hunched, teeth bared, and arms held out like an invitation to try to beat him up.

I saw where he was going to jump at me from a mile away. His eyes were staring right at my side. 

He lunged, I easily dodged. He spun around before he could crash into the wall, and actually managed to land a blow on my face.

I groaned in pain, and watched as he charged again, but I was faster.

I sprang at him, calculating exactly where I would land. My feet aimed right at his chest.

A direct hit. 

He reeled backwards, arms flailing. He was stunned and I took the opportunity to grab his arms,and slam my knee up into his...Place where the sun doesn't shine.

He groaned in pain and fell to the ground. I pinned his arms to his back and he let out a yelp of pain.

"Do you yield?" I said to him, sweat dripping down my face.

"Ugh, I yield," He muttered, his face bright red from being defeated. 

"Great!" I let him up, "Good fight man! You actually managed to land a hit, I'm going to have a bruise for a week because of this!" I was being cheerful so he wouldn't feel bad. I could see a bunch of other werewolves snickering at his defeat. 

He grumbled something that sounded like a thank you, before slouching back to his desk.

I waltzed back to my desk and high-fived Aaron. 

"Told you all of those fights with me would come in handy later." Aaron snickered.

"Yeah, cuz fighting against Balto is really what I had on mind for my training.

Aaron simply laughed and we got back to our school work, even though there were a few kids whispering about how I probably cheated


	7. Bake Sales and She-Wolves

I was walking out of gym class with Aaron at my heels. I was talking about the Magiks and Witchcraft Bake Sale that was happening, and as soon as I finished with gym class I had to run off to Lucinda's booth to help her with her stuff. Aaron nodded, as usual, let me do all the talking at the end of school so I would be quieter when I got home and went onto my Teamspeak to play 'Final Fantasy' with him. 

Talking, Walking

Talking, Walking

Talking, Wal-WHAM!

Aaron smacked shoulders with Aphamu, The girl I knew he secretly liked, so was rubbing his sent off on her so the rest of the werewolves knew to back off of her.

"What the-?" Ugh... There are many other people for you to walk into. There are many places for you to side-step around me... So why do you insist, every single time you walk by me, to bump into me?" Exclaimed Aphmau, extremely indignant. I kept silent but paused when Aaron did so he would have someone to back him up if things got too bad.

"You're constantly bumping into me, you've always muttered insults under your breath at me if I get a question wrong in Werewolf Class, and to make matters worse, you've thrown you're stupid, smelly jacket at me! You've got to be able to smell that! Do you smell it, Casey?

Casey sniffed the air.

"It smells like charcoal and... freshly cut grass?"

Aaron huffed, "I don't smell anything except for a whiny brat," He said.

"BRAT?! You're the one who's a brat! Maybe That's why you have no friends!" Aphmau snarled.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Aaron put his hand on my shoulder and led me away.

"I-!" I started to say, but Aaron put his hand over my mouth. I licked it which caused him to take it off. 

"First of all: you are such a gross person, Second of all: I wouldn't try and reason with that girl, she gets so heated she becomes blind-sighted.:

"Fine, Fine. Anyway, I gotta get to the Bake Sale, see you tonight!" I called over my shoulder as I walked off to the girls' changing room. 

__________

So... Uhh... Aphmau accidentally got turned into a werewolf at the Bakesale... I'm not sure how, but rumors have spread that said she bit into a cupcake that had a werewolf potion inside of it. I don't think that's actually what happened, seeing as we weren't allowed to use genetics changing potions, (Thanks Principal Chad) but nonetheless, she has been a werewolf for, like, three days or so, and the werewolves are starting to notice. (not excluding Aaron in this).

I was sitting in Werewolf class, half paying attention, half drawing in my sketchbook (In case you haven't noticed, I really like art), when I heard Aaron mutter something to Aphmau who was sitting next to him "Hey, are those ears and tail real?" Aaron whispered to Aphmau so Mr. Gavin wouldn't notice. "Shh!" Aphmau whispered back. "I just want to know!" Responded Aaron defensively, I shook my head, already realizing where this exchange was going, I stopped listening to their conversation and went back to drawing when I heard the sound of a fist hitting flesh and a grunt of pain. For a second, I actually thought that Aaron had hit Aphmau, before I saw him lying in a heap on the ground, clutching his stomach. I walked over to him, curiosity all over my face. 

"What in the name of Irene did you do?" I asked, already starting to laugh.

Aaron didn't respond and instead turned his attention to Aphmau, glaring up at her

"Why did you grab my ears?!" screeched Aphmau, her face a lovely shade of scarlet.

"I-I didn't know they were real!" Stuttered Aaron defensively. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, you ask! like a decent person!" "I did ask!" It was at this point where I decided to break it up. 

"Alright, break it up you two! Aaron, come on. Class just let out." I led Aaron away, snickering to myself. 

We were on the walk home from school when I started talking "That. was quite possibly, the STUPIDEST THING! you could've done! You have a sister who is a werewolf! How could you have ever thought that was a good idea!" I asked, laughing so hard I was doubled over.

"W-well How was I supposed to know they were real?" "In the world of werewolves, assume they are real until proven otherwise, like if she takes them off or something."

"Shut up" And that was all I got from him for the rest of the walk. 

"Butthurt!" I called as I walked into my house.

Aaron flipped me off before continuing to his house.

I chuckled to myself as I went upstairs to my bedroom. I noticed I had a missed call on my phone. I picked it up to hear Aphmau's high-pitched yell. "Amelia! I need your help! I know you're really good with genetic-altering potions, right?" "Uh huh" "How do you reverse the effects of a werewolf potion?" I thought about it for a minute, "Ummm.. I don't think you can, you're just gonna have to wait until it wears off. It should only be a few more hours. It's already been three days." Aphmau sighed on the other end of the phone. "Kay, thanks Amelia." "No problem. Oh! and Zianna wants to meet up with your mom again sometime this week, Okay?" "Right!" 

Click


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting close to final exams and honestly, I was feeling mostly prepared, except for my dreaded enemy, Math. I loathed math with a passion. It was stupid and left no room for error. Either way, I had no choice and had to take the exam. 

Werewolf class was pretty uneventful, until Aphmau and Aaron had another row. It seemed worse this time, seeing as Aaron stormed out of the classroom at the end of class, not even waiting for me. 

"Aaron, wait up!" I called, running to catch up with him. 

"Leave me alone, Amelia." He snarled over his shoulder and stormed off into the music room. I slowed and shook my head, walking away to my locker.

I grabbed my stuff and quietly sneaked into the music room. The room was empty except for the soft sound of a guitar playing from the second music room.

It was supposed to be a soundproof room, but because the school is old and kinda crap, I could hear almost every note perfectly.

I quietly opened the door to the first music room and sat, took out my earbuds, and started listening to music. I heard the door open once again and heard crying coming from right outside the second music room. I didn't want to say anything, so I kept quiet, trying to not listen to the conversation.

Something about Aphmau screwing everything up with Garroth and Laurence (Remind me to talk to Garroth about that later) and how she screwed everything up even more with "Someone else" I heard the door click open and Aphmau start to cry.

"No! No you can't! You can't be FC! -" Aaron started talking, though it was so low I couldn't hear. "-I just want to start over, okay?" I heard Aaron say. "...Okay" I heard footsteps and the door to the music room open, before there was silence once more.

I waited for a few minutes before slowly slipping out of the room. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran to catch up with them.

"Aaron! Wait up!" I yelled. Aaron and Aphmau both stopped and turned to look at me.

"I waited for you at our usual spot, but you never showed up!" Yeah, so what if I lied, everyone does it.

"Oh...Sorry Ames, I got distracted.." I snorted 'yeah, I bet' I thought to myself. 

"Hey, Aphmau, are you and Aaron friends now?" "Yeah! turns out that he was one of my best friends from, like, seventh grade!"

'really?' I thought. Aaron seemed to guess what I was thinking and whispered in my ear, "She's Shu." "Seriously?! Well, I need to talk to her for just a second, Is that okay?" I asked.

When Aaron and Aph both nodded, I led her over out of earshot to Aaron.

I took a deep breath. "Listen Aphmau, I am super happy that you and Aaron have become friends, you have no idea how much he has been driving up the wall from his laments about: 'I wish I could meet Shu', 'Shu is the best' blah blah blah, so I am really happy that he finally found you. However, If you ever, I mean EVER! hurt him in any way, shape, or form, Mentally, physically, or emotionally, you. are. Dead. Aaron might one day open up enough to you that you might be scared of him, I want you to be kind and considerate of WHATEVER he tells you. Do you understand me?" I said in a low voice, My voice rising with every sentence. Aphmau nodded, fear obvious in her eyes.

 

"Good."

I walked back to Aaron with Aphmau trailing along behind me. "What did you tell her?" Aaron asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "Nothing I didn't mean." That was all I said for the rest of the walk home


	9. Prom and Goodbyes

(I googled this and this is what I got. Not sure if this is entirely accurate in the case of all Irish schools)

Y'know, prom is a really stupid concept. We have a thing called a Deb back in Ireland, but it's reserved for only kids in their final year of secondary school, it's usually held at this really swanky hotel practically next door to our school, and we don't get back home until 6-7 in the morning. (There's also alcohol.) 

But in America, you host this thing in the school gym, Seniors can bring literally anyone (Garroth is volunteering so that's why he's going), and the teachers kick you out of the school by midnight at the latest. All in all, stupid.

I ended up asking out Zane (Only as friends, but ever since his voice dropped from being hit in the throat, he sounds like this seductive evil villain-anti-hero-thing.) And I got dressed in a one-shouldered black dress that faded to dark blue at the bottom and had a mostly opened back.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, going over 8 million different hair and eye combinations until I finally settled on amber hair and dark green eyes. I twirled in my dress and walked downstairs.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see Zianna tearing up at my apearence

"Oh, Honey! You look absolutely wonderful! I can't believe you've already been here for almost a full year." Sobbed Zianna.

I grinned and walked down the rest of the stairs. My parents had been awesome and added extra money to my bank account so, of course, I had rented a limo. We were going to be picking up Aphmau, Aaron, Garroth, and Katelyn in a few minutes, (After Zane finished getting dressed, pictures, pictures, and more pictures of course) 

A gasp from Zianna made me turn around. I stared up at Zane, sporting a gorgeous tuxedo, with a dark blue tie to match my dress. He had also pushed his hair out of his face, just for the night. 

He looped his arm through mine and, after an insane amount of pictures and blubbering from Zianna about how 'my little ZuZu is growing up!', We walked out to where the limo was waiting.

We picked up everyone who was at Aphmau's house and headed over to the school.

*********

At some point in the night, Garroth and Geoffery got into a fight about Katelyn I think, and Aaron and Aphmau headed off somewhere. Zane and I had a pretty good time, we danced, I learned that Zane really enjoyed cupcakes, and the reason he wore a mask most of the time was because he had freckles and was self-conscious of them. We mostly stayed in a corner, talking and away from everyone, until the final dance of the night.

I dragged Zane out onto the dance floor. "Put your hand on my waist and I'll put my hands on your shoulders, like this." His face was red and he stepped on my feet a lot, but I still had a good time. 

At the end of the night, I planted a soft kiss on his lips. His face went a bright red, but he didn't push me away. I pulled away and smiled. 

*********

Graduation came way too fast. While everyone else was planning what to do over the summer, I was planning on how long it would take for me to finish packing. I loved my rainy little home, but right now, I didn't want to leave.

At my graduation, there was a small recognition for me, the teachers saying how happy they were that I came here for my exchange program. There, I hugged all of my graduating class and, I'll admit it, I cried. 

Then, I went to all of my other friends: Aphmau, Travis, Katelyn, Gene, Sasha and Xenix. I told them I felt so sad to leave them, and promised to keep in touch. I'm heading for home, and it feels like I was only here for a month.

I finished packing up my stuff and looked around my now empty room. The light blue paint was slightly chipped where I punched the wall at one point. I rummaged in my bag before pulling out a slip of paper. I scribbled a small note on it and placed it on the top of my dresser. It would either be found by Zane or Garroth or someone cleaning, or it would be left and never found. Either way, I would hold true to my promise.

"Amelia! It's time to go to the airport!" called Zianna from downstairs. She had cried last night as she helped me pack, and I had a feeling she wasn't completely over it. 

"Coming! We need to pick someone up on the way, though!"

*********

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

The door opened to reveal Rachel, Aaron's mom.

"R-Rachel! I didn't know you were home!" I said. "Yes, Derek and I came back to see Aaron's graduation. You looked lovely up on stage." I grinned. "Thanks, um, is Aaron home?" 

Rachel nodded and walked out of the door frame. A few minutes later Aaron appeared in the doorway. "Is it time?" He asked. "Yep. Time to go home."

*********

All of us walked through security to get to my gate.

"This is it, I guess. My plane leaves in half an hour and they're already boarding.. Uh... well, yeah..." I was trying desperately not to cry, when every single one of the members of my little party hugged me.

I lost all of my composure.

I pulled away from all of them and moved over to Aaron. He never had been one for hugging, so he was standing slightly away from the rest of the group. I smiled, wiping away the tear streaks on my face before hugging him tightly and crying all over again.

When I pulled away from him, I walked over to my gate and waved to all of them.

I was going home, sure, but somehow I felt like I was leaving it.

*********

There you go! section 1 of The Second One has been completed! I will hopefully be starting Section 2 soon, but until then!


End file.
